Another kind of of Valentine s
by aggie23
Summary: Wemma fluff! Filled prompt: "Dying for a very fluffy/sexytimes/romantic Valentines Day Wemma fic. Rating is up to you. : "


**Hello readers! As I promised (and while I mentally work on new fic.) I'm filling the prompts you left in my Tumblr ask box. This is the first one, by a very sweet anon: "**_**Dying for a very fluffy/sexytimes/romantic Valentines Day Wemma fic. Rating is up to you. :)"**_

**As I'm always writing smut, I decided it was time for some fluff; so, here you go! Enjoy and please review! **

**Aggie**

Will´s knit crumpled on the crystal reflection of the jewelry display. His expression was thoughtful while examining the expensive items through the window shop in the mall. He had recently proposed and now, standing there and thinking about it, any gif he would buy seemed insignificant next to a promise of eternal love.

What could he possible offer Emma?

_You´re in big trouble_.

He wanted something creative and fun and fresh. Something unexpected, something to make Emma think he would never stop surprising her.

Walking back home, he chewed over Valentine´s evening.

A lightened candle meal?

A romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant?

A heart shaped chocolate box and red roses?

_Yeah, sure, like Emma was that ordinary_.

Everything coming to his mind seemed stupid. He didn´t want to perform something one of Emma´s former boyfriends would have.

Because he knew she had dated in the past. During College. Some guy named Sean. He was romantic and thoughtful, she had told; but after some months they broke up. It hadn´t worked out. She didn´t say why; but the answer was implicit. That Sean wasn´t that thoughtful after all.

That was the only men reference she had made. And then it was Ken. And Carl.

Will couldn't help to feel compelled to surpass the dentist efforts the previous Valentine´s. It was ridiculous. Emma loved him; that was why they were getting married.

But the truth was, Will felt threaten. And not by Carl… but by any man. Because now, even though he still had Glee Club, he was no longer the Spanish teacher. It was ridiculous. He was aware of it. However, he had the feeling a piece of the person he once was had stopped existing.

How on Earth could he provide Emma security and a future after that? She had said it herself: '_I think I can take care of myself_'. Could she? Sometimes she looked so retiring, so humble, Will couldn´t help to wonder if she could actually take care of herself.

Will shook his head in distress, trying to dismiss every possibly thought that could assault him. He was being ridiculous. Losing her instead of his job seemed like a most horrible scenario. By far. And she definitively could take care of herself. She had done that her whole life.

He was being ridiculous. And he had a ridiculous idea.

-xx-

Valentine´s morning rose clear and blustery.

The touch of Emma´s silky lips on his before he could even wake up brought a cheeky grin to his mouth.

"Good morning, my Valentine", she whispered softly against his ear. She was as sleepy as he was.

"Morning, Valentine", was his snoozed reply. Clumsily, his arms snaked her waist and brought her to rest on his chest, "Urgh… It´s so early…", he whined.

She giggled with acknowledgement, "I know…"

"Then why are we awake?"

"I didn´t want to rush to school on Valentine´s without cuddling with my fiancée for a while", she answered nesting her face on the crook oh his neck.

"Really?", his voice was hoarse after a long sleep night; she nodded, "well, we shouldn´t hurry, then".

"Mno", she breathed as his palm stroked between her shoulder blades. Her chest swelled with affection, understanding the importance of that little, almost trivial, moment. It wasn´t her first Valentine´s Day with a man, but it was the only that really counted for her. The only that would matter and she remember.

"Em…", he called her name after quiet minutes of adoring company, "I wanna take you out tonight… You know, as a date"; he thanked God her eyelids were closed to catch his wicked grin.

He felt her smile against his gullet, "I´d like that… and we could exchange gifts"

"Yup. I have Glee practice today, but I´ll pick you up at 7, ok?"

"Ok". Emma couldn´t wait for tonight.

-xx-

Afternoon flee.

Will kissed her cheek with a wink and reminded her to be ready at 7, which by the lighthearted look she sent him, he understood his words were unnecessary.

"We don´t wanna lose our reservations", he teased her before planting a quick peck on her nose.

With a low giggle, Emma strode along the hallway, excited and cheerfully. It was going to be an amazing evening. She could already picture the whole scene; a private room, a romantic accordion playing, champagne, Will´s kisses. It was going to be an amazing evening.

It wasn´t even near 7 when she found herself facing the mirror, contemplating her newest purchase. Taking the chance Will wasn´t at home, she had rushed to the mall and got a new fitting dress for that night. It was quite different from what she usually would buy, but looking at her reflection, got to the conclusion she liked it; and bet Will would too.

A buzz from the living room caught her by surprise.

It was Will. _Em, I´m already running late. Would you mind meeting me in the restaurant?_

Emma bit her bottom lip at the unusual hindrance. _I could wait for you here_, she typed feeling slightly stirred up.

_I´d rather you don´t. We might lose our reservation_. Emma sighed disappointed and wrote a quick 'Ok' before calling a cab. He was right; and if he would be late at least they would have a table at the bistro.

The yellow cab parked at 'Les Oranges' fifteen minutes past seven. She snorted when glancing at her watch and rushed to the entrance. Maybe Will was there by now.

But he wasn´t. Actually, the female attendant at the entrance hall was unacquainted about a reservation being made for Schuester.

"It´s S-C-H-U-E-S-T-E-R. William Schuester", Emma repeated as calmly as she could, "He called yesterday, I believe, for a table for two".

"I-I´m sorry Ma´am", the young woman apologized after checking twice at the listing on the lectern, "Let me see what I can do", she added seeing Emma´s mortified expression, "maybe we could arrange a table for you"

"You could? Oh, thank you so much… I'm sure this was all a misunderstanding", she breathed alleviated, "Thank you so much".

She took a seat on the table set table ten minutes later. 7.25. It was late. And she began to worry. He was usually late at work, but never for their dates. This was very un-Will.

_Will, are you ok?_

The answer didn´t take more than a couple of seconds. _Yes. It´ll take a few more min. xx_

_We had no reservations, but I got table_. She sent the message hoping that would make him hurry.

_I´m gonna talk to the manager when I get there. Awesome, that´s my girl!_

Emma smiled at the lightened screen and put her cellphone away. The wall clock ticked on the wall. And it ticked, and ticked and ticked. In loved couples were sharing romantic meals, sending lovely looks to each other, occasionally sharing one or two bites. And she folded her arms on her chest, pretty self-conscious she was all alone on what it was supposed to be a Valentine´s date.

7.40.

Where the hell was he?

_Are you coming? _

Nothing.

7.50.

The glass of wine she had ordered as soon as she had arrived rested empty on the neat table.

_Will, are you coming_?

Again, nothing.

Her mouth puckered with enragement. That was it. With a subtle sign, Emma called the waiter.

"Yes, Ma´am?", he was polite; he had been polite the three times he had come earlier asking her if she was ready to order.

"I´m terribly sorry, my fiancée had a problem and I have to leave", she explained with shaky voice. She was ashamed. Utterly and deeply ashamed. "Could you bring me the check, please?"

"Of course, Ma´am. Would you need us to call a taxi?"

"No, thanks… I´m driving", she lied quickly.

As soon as Emma stepped out the restaurant, she searched for Will´s number while marching back home. It wasn´t too far away, and she _really_ needed fresh air.

Thinking it twice, she messaged him. _I´m going back home_.

Seven minutes later and 13 blocks behind, her cellphone buzzed.

"Em, where are you?", his voice seemed far.

"I told you. Going back home", she was incensed, but kept her tone as relaxed as she could.

"I´m at 'Les Oranges'… I´m sorry, hun… Last minute paper work-"

"You stood me up!", her calm suddenly faded away, "You stood me up for some stupid paper work, Will! I-I get work is important for you, but you could have called me instead of leaving hanging in that restaurant!"

"Emma, where are you?"

"Wh- What are you talking about? I told you. I'm going home", she couldn´t believe he was saying nothing.

"Please, Em, don´t take one of those dark streets. The park is lightened and crowded. Take that way", she didn´t answer, "Please. I´ll see you at home, and I´m so-". She hung up before he could even finish speaking.

Chubby tears run across her cheeks. _Paperwork? Really? Paperwork?_

That was the worst Valentine´s Day ever. He had stood her up, lamely; she was hungry, tired; the present she had bought for him made her purse heavy. And of course, he had stood her up for some paperwork.

As he had said, the Park was illuminated, the lights from the buildings reflected on the dark surface of the lake. But as she ambled across the cobbled lane, the surroundings darkened and the few people around departed. And Emma felt uneasy. She didn´t like dark and lonely places, so she quickened her pace.

Until something stopped her. A tiny pinky glow tinkered on the lawn, a few feet away from her. Emma stared at it, curiously, but immediately shook her head. But a second yellowish light came into sight lining with the previous one before she could continue her journey. She halted when a third white beam joined the other two.

And then a forth one. And a fifth one. All of them showing a path in to the park.

She moved forward, across the grass and stood next to the sparking bulb looking around. All she could see was darkness.

A blue-ish glow appeared. And then a red one, and a green one, and more. Many more of every color she could think of. And Emma followed them through the trees, her mind speed racing, her heart pounding fast against her chest.

And then there was a wooden arbor, with pearly lights hanging all over it. And a table. And white magnolias. And French music playing. And Will.

And Emma´s breath caught on her throat.

"Will…", she breathed, her eyes wide opened, her arms falling on her sides.

His lips curved in a goofy smile, "Happy Valentine, Em"

"You- you were at- I- I don´t understand", was all she could mumble causing him to chuckle.

"I was here all the time", gently he took her hands into his, bringing her to climb the few steps of the arbor, "Sorry I left you hanging…"

"You did it on purpose?", she was still confused.

"Yeah, well…", his arms wrapped her tiny waist and winked at her, "I was hoping you´d forgive me after now"

"Will!", finally a giggled escaped her lungs, "I can´t _believe_ you did that to me! I´m gonna kill you…", she smacked his chest, maybe a little harder than she intended.

He chuckled and held her tightly; she was adorable, "Well, let me tell you what a brilliant diplomat you are… you got a table at 'Les Oranges' without reservations… impressive"

"You´re suck a dork… You won´t get me with _that_", she grinned and smacked him once more.

"What about a kiss?", his voice was seductive as coming closer.

Emma bit her lip, "I don´t know…", she pretended to be undecided, but her eyes were already traveling to his mouth.

"Really?", his breath was warm against mouth.

"U-hu", her chest waved and she shivered with anticipation.

The little space amid them was broken when he collided on her, kissing her slowly, pressing his whole body on her. It was caring and tender, and he smiled into the kiss when she breathed heavily enveloping her arms around his neck. Their lips moved together with cadence and when her tongue brushed his upper lip, Will parted his mouth to let her in. Her warm flesh met his, flapping, twisting together with aching sluggishness; she was a great kisser and his fingers combed the delicate curls cascading her naked shoulders.

It was her weak spot and Emma moaned, so very softly Will could only kiss her more fervidly, nibbling her upper lip softly. Her entire body shivered, her knees wobbled like jelly and she had to hold him tighter not to slip off his arms.

Sooner or later, they had to pull away.

"Happy Valentine´s, Em", he muttered with puffy mouth.

"Happy Valentine´s, Will", her eyes were sparkling.

"I like your dress"

"I like your suit"

"You look stunning"

"You look so handsome"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Did you like your present?"

"Yes. Do you want your present?"

He nodded. And handed him a neatly wrapped square box, which he opened excited.

His eyes grew wider when ripping the paper cover.

_Contemporary History Manual for Beginners_. _Vol. I._

"Is this…?", he asked astonished with amusement looking at her, "Are you tricking me, Miss Pillsbury?"

"Yes!", she couldn´t help to crack up.

"I knew you were a teaser too", his lips landed on hers before she could do the same, "I love you"

"I love you too"

It had been the best Valentine´s ever.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! :D and subscribe! A new multichapter fic has been started so soon you´ll have the first chapter!**


End file.
